A typical operating system includes a file system. The file system provides a mechanism for the storage and retrieval of files and a hierarchical directory structure for the naming of multiple files. More specifically, the file system stores information provided by the user (i.e., data) and information describing the characteristics of the data (i.e., metadata). The file system also provides extensive programming interfaces to enable the creation and deletion of files, reading and writing of files, performing seeks within a file, creating and deleting directories, managing directory contents, etc. In addition, the file system also provides management interfaces to create and delete file systems. File systems are typically controlled and restricted by operating system parameters. For example, most operating systems limit the maximum number of file names that can be handled within their file system. Some operating systems also limit the size of files that can be managed under a file system.
An application, which may reside on the local system (i.e., computer) or may be located on a remote system, uses files as an abstraction to address data. Conventionally, this data is stored on a storage device, such as a disk.
Data stored as files in a file system may be replicated using one or more replication schemes. Replication schemes are typically used to enable recover data in the event of file system failures, data corruption, etc. Data replication ensures continuous availability and protection of data stored on disk. The follow is a non-exclusive list of common replication schemes: redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) schemes, 2-way mirroring, 3-way mirroring, etc.